


No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, F/F, Prompt Fic, Wicked (both novel and musical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lan Fan and May prepare for a con, and Lan Fan has never empathised with Elphaba more in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Mei and Lan Fan as cosplayers. Preferably Disney." Sadly, other than Mulan and Shang, I couldn't think of a couple to fic May and Lan Fan, and I definitely didn't want to fall into that trap. So instead I picked my second-favourite musical ever.
> 
> Lan Fan is twenty and May is seventeen, reflecting their ages that the end of the manga (sixteen and thirteen, respectively). They've been dating for three years, and no, there are no weird underage things or any such going on. Just a general note: If you're more familiar with my headcanons/etc., Lan Fan is trans, which doesn't impact this fic but which I apparently need to remind people lest they start messaging me. So that's your reminder of the day!
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

“I think you look _fine_ , Lan Fan. Or should I say, Elphaba? Heheh.” Which is easy for May to say, _ridiculously_ easy for May to say considering the seventeen-year-old’s equally ridiculously well-crafted costume done up in about five minutes or so the weekend prior. Or something like that, because although May has popped over every single weekend to Lan Fan’s dorm to sew fabric and mould plastic and paint styrofoam and tubing and cardboard until a workable version of an outfit somehow _appears_ , wholesale, in the fantasy land that May’s presence has created by itself in the spaces under Lan Fan’s bed—because despite _all of that_ , Lan Fan has never actually _seen_ May work at her ensemble.

And yet here she is, dressed to the nines. Or whatever the figurative equivalent of that would be for two teenagers dressed in outfits inspired by a pair of fictional characters. Though—as May would correct—said costumes _technically_ derive from a Broadway musical of a famous fanfiction work of an even _more_ famous book series.

“So,” May explained several weeks ago, waving the tickets to the con in Lan Fan’s face, “consider it an exploration of our literary heritage!”

Lan Fan watches the mirror a moment longer: In the wig and the thick make-up, she hardly recognises herself. Like the character whose form she has assumed shortly after her grand not-entirely-willing transformation at the song _Popular_. She strokes her cheek: green. And yet—

“May? Could I kiss you?”

Bobbing up and down lightly on her toes, May, or _Glinda_ , Lan Fan should say, laughs. “You know, Lan Fan, since you’ve been _dating me_ for three years, I don’t think _you_ need to ask.”

“May I?” she insists, tilting her head to the left and _feeling_ the gravity of the wig-braid over the top of her head and the curve of her spine.

May brushes her thumb over Lan Fan’s lower lip; even the slight contact balloons Lan Fan’s chest with a faint warmth. “Mm, sealed and everything.” Teasingly she presses her mouth, cool and dry, to Lan Fan’s; lifting her hands automatically to cradle May’s sides in that dip between rib and hip. Glinda’s blue dress crinkles audibly under the weight of her fingers, and somehow, holding that small amount of power over the Good Witch electrifies Lan Fan to an extent she can’t quite put to words but _can_ to tongue. “ _Mmfm mm mmf-mmf-mm_ ,” May whispers into Lan Fan’s mouth. Lan Fan translates: _You look beautiful_.

When they break for air at last, Lan Fan is panting. May’s chest, constricted by the tightness of her costume top, strains against the fabric in its shallow rises and falls. She’s smiling, too, as only May can, as she reaches up to adjust Lan Fan’s wig by an imperceptible hint prior to checking her own make-up in the mirror. Finding it seemingly satisfactory, May gives a sharp nod to their cuddling reflection. “So, Elphie, ready to hit the con?”

“If you’re there with me, May, I think I could do _anything_.” Lan Fan kisses the tip of her nose, prompting May’s face to flare in a red-hot blush. The Lan Fan’s lips curve upwards in a smirk. “Now, c’mon.”  Her smirk gives way to a grin. “It’s time to try defying gravity.”

**Author's Note:**

> May and Lan Fan are couple cosplaying. Ling would tag along as Liir, from the sequel to _Wicked_ , who is also a fantastic case of bisexual representation by the by.


End file.
